If I had my way, I'd never get over you
by Bohochick16
Summary: PostHigh Fidelity. Paige is at Banting..this will primarily be a Spaige story, maybe some Crellie and Darco later. Rated M just in case. I don't own anything Degrassi, the title is from Avril Lavigne's Fall to Pieces.
1. Banting

Paige Michalchuck opened her eyes to the glaring sun beaming through her window. She glanced at the alarm clock and as always, she woke up 15 minutes before it was due to go off. She sat up and looked over at her roommates bed, which merely looked like a huge pile of pillows and blankets except for the long red hair streaming out. She tiptoed out of their room and walked into the common room and as she suspected, the rest of the suitemates had gone on their ways to wherever it was they were going on spring break. She got along well enough with the other four girls who lived there but it would be nice to have the place to themselves for the next week. She briefly considered going home but when she was there over winter break it quickly became lonely and summer would be here soon enough so she decided to tough it out. Besides that, her roommate had some video project to finish and Paige figured she may as well keep her company. She walked into their bedroom, lifted the largest pillow that was covering her roommates face and lightly tapped her on her nose. Over the last few months that became their way of waking each other up, although it was more often than not Paige doing the waking.

"Ellie"

"Fivemoreminutes"

"Well, you in fact have five more minutes during which I will get ready. By the time I come out the alarm will be blaring in your eye and you will regret not allowing yourself to awaken to my comparably soothing voice. Come on, we have to meet Marco for breakfast, he wanted to be on the road by 11 and you know we'll never hear the end of it if we make him miss the pancakes".

"fivemoreminutes"

"Fine"

Paige quickly washed her face and pulled her hair back in a messy bun. She grabbed yesterday's jeans and a hoodie and walked back into her room. She plopped herself back on her bed, waiting for the alarm to go off and watch Ellie jump out of her skin.

"Morning hun"

"Ughhh, this is so not what spring break is about".

"Well, this is the last morning you'll have to endure for a week so come on".

Ellie dragged herself into the bathroom. If somebody would have told her a year ago that she would be sharing a room with Paige Michaelchuck at Banting University she would have thought they were crazy. She spent her senior year of Degrassi very unsure of what she was doing and where she was going, and embarrassingly enough, left it somewhat dependant of what a certain boy was doing. Well, that hadn't worked out and she realized she needed a plan. Banting had both an amazing journalism and media program so she applied late, but with her grades and a glowing recommendation from Caitlin Ryan she had been accepted. Paige was the one who came to her asking her to dorm together. Ellie was hesitant at first, her and Paige weren't exactly best friends but she knew she couldn't be choosey and she would rather stay home with her mother than have to live alone again

Paige initially planned to pledge a sorority but that quickly changed. She started going through the motions until she finally questioned herself if this was really what she wanted? Spending a good amount of energy worrying about what other people think for four more years? She decided to throw herself into her schoolwork and besides, she had Marco and Ellie. The three of them had forged a very tight bond and for now, they were all Paige needed or wanted.

Ellie walked out of the bathroom in pajama pants and a t-shirt, the exact outfit she had gone in. She starting lacing up her black converse sneaker.

"So, did Ms Michalchuck have a fabulous date with Ryan last night"? Ellie asked, noticing a dvd of The Notebook lying on the floor.

"Harhar, it was probably just as good as your date with Stephen" Paige said, throwing Ellie's other sneaker at her.

"He's sort of growing on me...when he comes back from spring break he wants to double with you and his friend Chris. He's a nice guy, I'm not sure he's your type though" Ellie said.

"Hun, clearly I don't have a type. Let's see-there was Matt, my yoga teacher turned hippie pothead, Alex, my former enemy turned co-worker, who, hello, was a girl and...Spinner." Paige said, hoping Ellie didn't catch the slight strain it took to speak the last name.

Ellie rolled her eyes at the slightly higher, nervous tone Paige got on the rare occasions when Spinner came up. "Well, it could be fun. I really don't think Stephen is a long-term thing for me but its college, you know, meet new people and all that".

"Ready?" Paige asked, wanting to end this conversation without mentioning the C word and giving Ellie the same kind of butterflies she was not battling.

"Ready" Ellie said.

The two girls left to meet Marco, bickering along the way.


	2. Breakfast

Paige and Ellie walked into the dining hall and loaded up their plates with the remains of breakfast hour. Marco sat reading a work copy of "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". Sure enough, a tall stack of pancakes were sitting in front of him.

"Don't start-I've mostly left my three hour prep diva days behind-blame sleeping beauty over here" Paige said.

"Well, lucky for you both that I'm looking out for you" Marco said, giving each girl two pancakes off his stack.

Ellie smiled. Marco and Paige were like the siblings she never had. She had met a lot of people over the last few months but the three of them had the most fun together, whether it was at a poetry reading or the rock concerts Ellie dragged them to. Paige and Ellie's suitemates joked that the three of them should move into together into their own version of "Three's Company".

"Hun, have I told you today that I love you" Paige said, dousing her pancakes in syrup.

"No, but it's a good thing you do so this will be good news-I'm not gong to Toronto after all. Turns out, Jimmy is going to New York on Tuesday for a Parsons interview" Marco said.

"That's amazing!" Ellie exclaimed. She still felt somewhat guilty about turning him down but she was so proud of him.

"Yeah, so there is really no point driving there for only a couple of days" Marco said

"You mean, you've decided against making the trip for the sole purpose of seeing your parents?" Ellie asked.

"Umm, yeah. The Christmas holidays were less than four months ago and that filled up my awkwardness quota until the summer". Marco said.

Marco came out to his father senior year of high school but his father still wouldn't acknowledge the fact. He would up spending most of his vacation at the Michalchuk

house. He and Dylan were still crazy about each other but Marco wouldn't fully commit himself, fearful of being hurt again. He believed Dylan loved him but he just couldn't fully trust him with them living so far apart, especially because Dylan was spending the semester in Europe.

"The thing is, Spinner was also supposed to spend the week at Jimmy's because his house is being renovated and since we didn't really get a chance to hang out over winter break…" Marco said slowly.

"Ok, so what you are trying to say is that you invited Spinner to come to Banting for the week, yes?" Paige said impatiently.

"Well, that is part of it. Since I was supposed to be gone for the week, Will invited his girlfriend up from Montreal and well, lets just say the sock will not be removed from the doorknob for the week". Marco said.

Marco was nervous when it came to pick a roommate, he figured it would be a whole lot easy to get along with one guy than a whole suite of them. He was lucky when it came to Will, he was a good guy although he couldn't stop himself from flirting shamelessly with Paige and Ellie whenever they called or stopped by. His favorite joke was that Marco must really be gay if neither one of them did it for him.

"What is this, a comedy of errors? Are you sure there isn't another twist coming that will lead to me having to sleep in my bed with me?" Paige asked.

"Oh Paige, calm down. This isn't a big deal" Marco said.

"What about Ellie's work? She needs to concentrate". Paige stated, matter-of-factly.

"Actually, he asked me last night and I'm fine with it, pretty much all my work is going to be in the A/V lab during the day and it will be pretty cool to hang out at night since we have the dorm to ourselves" Ellie said.

"You knew about this AND you were all non-chalant about missing the pancakes. I feel so betrayed" Paige pouted.

"It will be fine, you and Spinner parted on good terms" Marco said.

"That's not the point! The point is….this was not the plan!" Paige said.

"Look, if you really aren't ok with this we'll figure something else out but you'll have to tell us why" Marco grinned devilishly.

Paige glanced at Ellie who was waiting with her eyebrows raised expectantly, trying to hide a smile.

"Fine, fine. So I guess you should tell me what he's been up to for the last few months. Did he set the date for his Christian wedding with Saint Darcy yet?" Paige asked.

Marco rolled his eyes with a laugh.

"Well since you resisted asking this long you can wait another few hours and hear his life story from him" Marco said.

"Fantastic" Paige said, stealing Marco's last pancake off his plate. This really shouldn't be a big deal, Marco was right and in some weird way this news thrilled her. She really couldn't tell if she was eagerly anticipating or dreading Spinner Mason's arrival.


End file.
